MUMPS is a high-level language and operating system for mini- and midi-computers. It was designed for the manipulation of the hierarchical and string-like data which comprise the majority of medical information. National and international recognition of MUMPS and the wealth of innovative MUMPS applications being produced in various research institutions led to the concept of an externally supported MUMPS Users' Group, whose practicality this grant is intended to demonstrate. The overall objectives are to expand the function and development of the MUMPS Users's Group, to bring together different people involved in the use of MUMPS, and to stimulate growth in the quality and quantity of MUMPS applications.